An optical waveguide is an optical medium that is configured to guide electromagnetic waves in the optical spectrum. Optical waveguides are used in optical delivery systems for imaging applications and non-imaging applications. For example, optical waveguides are utilized in optical delivery systems for imaging applications such as but not limited to augmented reality display systems.
There is a need to provide improved optical waveguide devices and systems that have better performance than those of current optical delivery systems.